Harmony's Guard
by introverse
Summary: While mastering the unity between the elements and repay a life-long debt, Balance magic user Daniel will encounter the members of the most powerful guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail. (Some OC) (I don't own Fairy Tail)
1. Chapter 1

**Awakening**

Daniel woke up to the sharp cries of defeated men. His eyes, pointing skyward, now drifted to the source of the noise. Daniel was flat on his back in the forest, surrounded by scores of mossy trees bearing thick branches, one of which he laid at the foot of. A few dozen yards away lay several unconscious men with shocked expressions on their faces. Their last standing comrade, whose voice had stirred Daniel, fell to his knees and to the side as an ephemeral shadow quickly disappeared.

Confused and alerted, Daniel attempted to get up but was unable to and fell back to the ground with a strained shout. Propping himself up against the wide trunk of the tree, he saw that his right leg was badly wounded, and his clothes tattered. After a few moments of scanning the area, he noticed a stick long enough to be a staff near one of the fallen men and was about to begin the long, painful journey of retrieving it when a gruff voice called out to him.

"You're finally awake, huh? Took you long enough! It took you three days to finish your little beauty sleep session, you lethargic ass." The voice came from nowhere in particular, and was gravelly, but sounded friendly all the same.

The comment didn't anger Daniel as much as it normally would, he recognized the tone of the voice, but couldn't pinpoint its owner. The fact that Daniel was the only conscious person in sight made the situation doubly confusing.

"hhh-h-Who's there?" Daniel loudly asked, eyes searching everywhere, the bushes, the trees, in between the foliage of anything big enough to hide behind. He noticed the imbalance in his voice, cleared his throat and asked again. "Who's there?"

"You don't remember anything? That new magic you tried using really winded you, I guess."

"Magic?" Daniel thought to himself, memories and information rapidly presenting themselves in his mind. Right, he was a mage. He was on his way to Magnolia Town to find someone, or something? He didn't remember. The voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Have you remembered, who you are, where you are, all that juicy info? I'll just lay it all down in front of you since you're taking so long. Your name is Daniel, you're a mage that uses Balance magic. 4 days ago you left Acalypha Town to get to Magnolia Town, but you got caught up with some bandits along the way, you got cocky and used an advanced form of Balance magic you weren't ready to use which not only knocked out everyone involved, including yourself, but also apparently wiped your head clean. Well, you did fall pretty hard-"

"That still doesn't answer my question. Who are you?" Daniel interrupted, eyes still intently searching.

The voice's tone turned harsh for a moment.

"You should know better than to interrupt me boy. "Hold out your hand, palm facing the ground." the voice commanded. Daniel painfully obeyed, his muscles sore. He noticed that on the back of his hand was a an empty white circle. "Now summon your magic."

A white orb appeared from the circle surrounded in a smoky black energy that billowed upwards. The orb was about the size of Daniel's palm.

"That's me." the voice proudly announced.

The rest of Daniel's lost memories suddenly surged back into his head and he looked at the orb brightly.

"Hello, Yinara. How's Yangel?"

"You can see for yourself, I didn't take down those bandits just to have some lunkhead mage be rude to me." The orb began bobbing up and down slightly. "But I'm not completely disappointed that you're still alive." For a moment, Daniel's eyes gleamed, his usual impassive appearance absent from sight.

"So are we going to leave this place or wait for our miscreant friends to wake up?"

"You're right. Let's go." Daniel started walking towards the nearby path, winding his way through the forest's underbrush with Yinara, now steadily floating along above his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeing Red**

Yinara had disappeared by the time Daniel had reached the entrance to Magnolia Town, but its voice was still very much there, judging the town's inhabitants crudely . Among the effects of using Balance magic was the constant conversation exclusively heard by the wizard and the sentient magic, an accouterment that could have had its advantages but at the moment seemed more like a curse to Daniel.

"Just look at some of these people! Some con man over there is selling jackets for thirty thousand jewel, during the summer season no less! We shouldn't have come to this town, it's full of crooks. Now we're wasting our time looking for someplace you just happened to hear about in some shady bar." Daniel made a mental note to himself to never walk through a bazaar with sentient magic ever again. Unfortunately, Yinara heard it.

"You do realize I can hear all of your thoughts, right? Just be glad Yangel isn't annoying us." Daniel paused. Yangel had been completely silent since the bandit incident, despite the fact that a black orb surrounded in radiant light was successfully summoned from Daniel's other hand while walking along the road to Magnolia.

"It could be that Yangel just needs time to recover. After all, my magic was completely drained before I passed out." Daniel spoke steadily.

"Then why was I able to stay awake? This doesn't make any sense." Yinara began to ramble incoherently but was interrupted by some sort of minor earthquake. Daniel smiled sheepishly.

"I guess I should find something to eat."

It was late into the afternoon and the clear sky had begun to turn a striking shade of orange. Unfamiliar with the eating customs of the general population, Daniel walked into a nearby sweets shop. Upon entry, the fragrance of sweet cakes and freshly baked muffins invited him to a counter where a short, middle aged man smiled happily behind shelves of treats.

The shop was small but cozy, and the blueberry muffins that he had bought were reason enough for Daniel to sit down and enjoy a little time at a table next to the display window. The muffins were delicious, crispy on the outside but warm and fluffy on the inside. He'd never had anything like it. Sitting back with crumbs on his chest, Daniel sighed quietly. It was the most comfortable he had felt in months.

Then he began to think about the bandits again. Yinara had manifested in order to fight them off. They were left alive, but under Yinara's suggestion, Daniel had searched them for jewels, something which filled him with remorse. After all, he had left the monastery in part to spread a message of harmony, but had already stolen from thieves and slept in unknowing farmers' barns. This was not the way he had been taught.

He watched passerby through the display window with dimmed eyes. Where was the harmony? The world was turning into one full of selfishness. His thoughts were interrupted by the light ringing of bells as the door to the shop opened.

The shop seemed to fill up immediately, despite there being only 3 other people (including the man at the counter) in the shop as the new customer walked in. Daniel immediately felt the change in the atmosphere and had a strong urge to hide somewhere. Any comfort he had felt before had disappeared.

"Who is _she_?" Daniel could sense Yinara felt the power emanating from the figure. The stranger must have been a knight of some sort, armored and equipping a stern face, she walked to the counter as if it were her prey. Her aura seemed to spell death for those in her midst. Yet her hair, a beautiful and deep shade of red, swayed as a blast of air from inside the shop pushed out into the street. "She could be another one of _them_."

"I'm not sure. _They_ never travel alone." Daniel recalled.

"Do not do anything. It is vital to our mission that you stay in place, for the moment." A new voice, smooth and polished yet exacting, interrupted Daniel's thoughts. He was surprised Yangel had not said anything earlier, it was obvious it hadn't just awoken. "She's a powerful mage, I can sense it. She could be helpful to us."

The shopkeeper behind the counter seemed unfazed by the armored mage as she reached the counter. She had been in the shop for mere seconds but to Daniel it felt as if eternity itself had taken place within the shop.

"The usual, I presume?" the shopkeeper asked brightly.

"The usual." she repeated. Her voice was piercing but warm. It reminded Daniel of the large fireplace the Master used to tend to in the monastery. The owner went to a rotating shelf at the corner of the counter and took out two slices of cake on a plate. The mage accepted the cake and sat down on a table across from Daniel. He watched dumbfounded as her face changed to pure elation. She began blissfully chewing as if her aura of impending death from seconds before never existed, her armor making barely audible metallic thuds with her every movement

Seeing the mage's armor made Daniel conscious of his own tattered shirt and shorts. Only his getas remained intact. He had hoped that he wouldn't stand out in Magnolia, but his uncivil getup worked against his wishes. After a few minutes Daniel realized he had dozed off while still staring at the armored mage, and she had noticed.

"Avert your eyes, fool!" Yinara hissed. Daniel had, but the roles were changed. Now the red-haired mage stared suspiciously at the dirty straggler, her stone-faced expression fulfilling an unwanted encore. After a minute of immense discomfort, Daniel mentally readied himself to return her stare, but instead the mage rose up, nodded to the shopkeeper and left.

"Follow her." Yangel calmly ordered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? She already saw us." Daniel did not like to ignore Yangel's suggestions, but sentient magic did not necessarily have the strongest grip on human situations. Then again, neither did he.

Daniel left his seat, nervously smiled towards the shopkeeper, who knowingly smiled back, and left the shop. He looked upwards. The tangerine sky had gained streaks of scarlet as the sun was about to set on Magnolia.

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed the second chapter! I'm planning on releasing the next in the upcoming week. I have a lot planned, and you'll see many more familiar faces! Thanks for reading the next chapter (I feel like I started this story on a really slow note).**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Capricious Contessa**

Erza Scarlet could sense she was being followed, and acted accordingly. Her best guess was that he recognized her as a Fairy Tail mage, and wanted retribution for some unknown reason. It was evident that she and the guild had made many strong enemies over the years, but it was unusual for someone of that caliber to come to Magnolia, the guild's domain, alone. Upon leaving the shop, Erza knew she had to lead him as far away from Fairy Tail as needed until she could make her move and teach him never to come near Magnolia again. Erza walked in the opposite direction from the guild, weaving in and out of streets, each one with less people than the last, until she reached an empty street near the edge of the town, and silently stepped into a darkened roles had once again reversed, the pursuant was now the prey.

Meanwhile, Daniel had been endlessly following the rose haired mage, and was regretting abandoning his walking stick before his arrival in Magnolia. She had taken him all over town for the past couple hours. The pain in his leg, which had subsided during his stay at the sweets shop, had now returned full force to make up for lost time.

"How does someone in armor walk so fast? Especially after eating cake?" Daniel grumbled to himself. He hadn't planned on stalking someone, and for this long. He could feel Yinara mentally nodding in agreement.

"Be quiet. She's disappeared." Yangel interrupted, holding no regards for complaints. Daniel stood at the entrance of the street, alone. The sky had visibly darkened.

"I told you, she had us made from the very beginning." Yinara hissed. "We need to get out of here before it's too late." Daniel, unnerved, slowly began lurking alongside one of the buildings, prepared to dive into a nearby alleyway at the slightest noise. He'd been doing a lot of hiding lately, he noted. It seemed that Magnolia was no different from the rest of the country.

Erza could only hear her own light breathing as she waited in anticipation for her prey to walk by. She hoped the sounds her armor produced hadn't give her position away, it was due for a little cleaning despite her best attempts to keep her apparel in unblemished condition. Then, movement.

Erza heard faint clacking approaching the entrance to the alley. She intently watched a silhouette, exposed by a lacrima-powered lamp post, reach the entrance of the alleyway. Now was the time to strike.

He was caught off-guard, thus within a moment she held her sword inches from his neck. For a moment, she studied him. The rips in his clothes, his unwashed face, those eyes intently staring back. Was he a beggar? She'd seen him in the shop, but he had held his head so low and in such a manner that she could only see messy, charcoal hair. She had, however, seen a empty white circle on his right hand as he gingerly ate cupcakes. The marking seemed too simple to be a guild insignia.

"Who are you?" she finally asked. His mouth moved silently. He was nervous. "I won't ask again." He swallowed hard.

"I-I-I'm looking for s-someone. Y-Your'e a mage, right? Could you tell m-me w-where the guild is?" His eyes looked at hers pleadingly.

He's looking for the guild?

"What do you want with Fairy Tail?"

"I need to find someone. I'm sorry but I can't tell you anymore than that unless-." His voice steadied. Erza tightened her grip on the hilt.

"You won't get within a hundred yards of Fairy Tail until-"

"Are you a member of that guild?" His eyes watched hers for an answer. She could feel him observe her every breath. Who is he looking for? She needed to take a new approach.

"Why are you looking for this person?"

"I owe my life to someone. They gave me this task as a way of expressing my unremitting gratitude."

"What kind of task?"

"To protect someone dear to them." Had someone hired a bodyguard for somebody in Fairy Tail? This was unusual.

"Follow me. We need to continue our discussion elsewhere."

He silently nodded and followed her out the street and further into the depths of the city.

They had been walking in silence for several minutes when he spoke up again.

"Where exactly are we going anyway?" She ignored him. Had he made a mistake? What was she going to do to him?!

"She's not going to murder you, idiot." Yinara said. "If she wanted you dead, she would have run her sword through you already."

"Yinara is right. She has no reason to kill you when she can still extract more information from you. You've already exposed the mission, now she wants to know the details. She used her sword in hindsight. Her way of thinking is admirable."

"Both of you need to be quiet, now."

Apparently he had grumbled as well. She stopped in her tracks and looked at him.

"Did you say something?"

"What? No. Are we there yet?"

"Yes, we are." They had stopped in front of a comfortable house, a kind he had not been familiar with for months. She unlocked the door and they walked inside. They ascended up a set of wide, carpeted stairs and came to an apartment door, upon which the mage pulled a key out of nowhere and unlocked the door.

The apartment seemed cozy. Daniel watched as she turned on the lights and sat down at a dining table, staring at him earnestly.

"Sit down." she ordered. he slowly obeyed and took the chair across from hers. "By asking me the location of the guild you have proven to me that you have never been in Magnolia before. You claim that someone sent you to protect a member or affiliate of Fairy Tail." He nodded. "Do you know why I've brought you here?"

There was silence. She continued.

"This apartment has only two possible exits. One is the door, the other is by breaking and jumping through the window. If you try to use these exits before telling me the truth you will be dead before you leave the room. Do you understand?" He nodded meekly.

It was his turn to speak. "I have something to prove I am telling the truth." She raised her brow.

"Hand it over."

"Before I do, I would like to know, are you a member of this Fairy Tail?"

"I am."

Relieved, he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a card.

"The man who saved my life gave me this." Daniel handed the card to the knight.

Erza held the card in her hand, eyes wide with disbelief. It was a simple, one-sided, teal-colored card with a cartoon figure and two words: _Call Gildarts_

She looked up at him. There was no way he could have stolen this.

He continued. "He, uh-Gildarts told me to use that card if I ever needed his help. "

Erza smiled. Her threats a lost memory.

"By the way, you never told me your name."

"Daniel."

"I'm Erza. Would you like some tea?" she smiled sweetly.

"Tea? Uh, th-that would be great." He was taken aback by the sudden change in her tone. Erza rose from her seat and walked to the kitchen.

"She's much different than two minutes ago." said Yinara.

"Just like in the shop. She's hard to predict." Yangel added.

"Yeah, I never would have thought she lives in a place like this. A torture chamber? Maybe. But a small, peaceful apartment?"

Erza interrupted Yinara as she returned with a cup in each hand.

"Here, it's my special blend. We're staying here for the night."

He raised a brow as he brought the cup to his lips. This doesn't seem negotiable.

"We'll both be sleeping on the floor, unless you want the bed." She looked at him, awaiting an answer.

"You've done more than enough for me, I'll sleep on the floor." He hadn't completely disregarded the teachings of the monastery.

"That seems to be for the best, Lucy never likes finding people in the bed."

"Who's Lucy?"

"The person who rents this apartment."

"Oh, I-wait, what?! Have we broken in?!"

"Don't worry, she doesn't mi-" she paused. Well maybe a little. "It's fine. Lucy and I are nakama."

"Nakama?"

"That's right. Nakama are your family. Nakama put their lives on the line for each other, and at the same time, live and enjoy life with each other. My nakama, collectively, are the manifestation of Fairy Tail."

Daniel noticed how her eyes gleamed with pride as she spoke, and smiled.

"So the person Gildarts wants me to protect, is she your nakama as well?"

Erza was sure of who it was.

"She is."

"And you'll take me to her in the morning?"

"Yes."

"And when will this Lucy be back?"

"I think we'll see her tomorrow as well." Erza finished her tea. "Time to rest."

"Right." It wasn't until that moment that he noticed two sleeping bags already laid out on the floor.

He slept the whole night, a miracle he had sorely missed.

* * *

 **A/N: That's all for Chapter 3! I hope to get Chapter 4 out soon, I have lots of things planned for the progression of this story. The Grayza story is still in the works but I hope to get it out soon as well. See you soon! -introverse**

 **P.S. I did some slight revision on this chapter, but Ch 4 should be out before the end of the week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Newbie**

Levy McGarden arrived at the guildhall at noon, later than most days. This is due to staying up late the previous night waiting in vain for the other member of her book club to arrive. She quietly walked to a table occupied by a very anxious Jet and a very hungry Droy.

"Levy! Where have you been? I thought we were going to go on that mission in Onibus today?" Jet and Droy attentively looked at her, waiting for an answer, but all Levy could manage to say was that she had overslept and didn't feel like travelling today.

"You should eat. Here." Droy pushed a plate of steak towards Levy. She had to admit, it did look delicious, but she didn't have much of an appetite at the moment and she could see how intensely Droy was looking at it.

"No thanks, I think I'll just go get something to drink." She walked towards the bar, currently manned by a smiling white haired mage serving beer to a smirking brunette.

"Hi Levy! What'll it be today?" she smiled brightly. Levy watched as Mirajane's smiling eyes bore into her own. It was only a matter of moments until- "Is something wrong?"

"Don't worry Mira. I overslept, that's all." Mira continued to smile at Levy for what seemed to be an eternity, but eventually shrugged and went back to cleaning mugs.

"Overslept, my ass." Cana let out a small burp following her outburst and smiled at Levy. "I bet it's got something to do with Gajeel." Levy felt warmth prickling in her cheeks and gave Cana a death stare.

"I simply overslept, that is all." She turned and walked away, triumphant, but her victorious mood fell when she realized she'd have to turn around and go back to order her drink, non-alcoholic of course. She'd be embarrassed if not for Erza's sudden arrival. "Great." Levy grumbled to herself. "Now she shows up."

The guild froze as it usually did when Erza arrived, but now they stared in shock at a stranger walking behind her, practically in her shadow. Erza stopped near the entrance and turned towards the stranger. Finally, all eyes in the guild watched him.

"This" Erza said to him "is the guildhall." He nodded slightly. Levy stood several yards away but she could see that he was nervous. Erza addressed the guild. "This is Daniel. He's going to join the guild." Erza's tone softened slightly. "He's also a friend of Gildarts."

Levy could feel everyone's mouth drop as the guild stared in awe at him. He couldn't have been any older than herself. Was he powerful? Daniel stepped forward and spoke.

"Gildarts told me, if I ever made it here, to tell the guild to have a party that night, just because." He smiled meekly.

The guild erupted in cheers. Any reason to have a party is reason enough. Levy, however, was still suspicious of the new recruit. Even as Mirajane stamped the guild's insignia on his lower left abdomen, Levy wondered who he truly was. Gildarts wasn't any sort of recruitment officer, so why had he sent him here? And, out of everyone, why was the mage who stood her up last night with him? Levy walked towards Erza as the guild began to make preparations, readying herself for a potentially grisly outcome.

"Ah. Levy." Erza's eye widened as she said her name. "I-I'm sorry. I got caught up with something last night." She looked down in shame. Erza apologizing? This was new. Levy felt the anger in her subside.

"No worries Erza! We can just reschedule it for tonight at the usual time."

"Great. See you tonight." Levy walked back to the bar and sat down next to Cana, who had barely reacted to the new arrival. It was now Levy's turn to pry.

"Something wrong, Cana?" The brunette downed the last drops of her third barrel for the day and looked at Levy.

"Why would something be wrong?"

"Well, it's just that you don't seem to excited for the party as you normally would. More parties means more drinking, am I right?" She playfully nudged the brunette.

"Right." Her reply was barely above a whisper.

Meanwhile, Daniel felt relief as everyone in the guild gradually began to focus on their own business in preparation for the party. Erza hadn't told him that she planned to have him join the guild but he had no qualms about it. After all, wasn't he now one of the nakama she had spoken about the night before?

"They won't consider you their 'nakama' until you prove yourself." a voice spoke in his head.

"Especially when you're hiding the fact that we can talk." added the other.

"I'll find some way to tell them later. Now, we need to find this person Gildarts sent us to protect."

"Didn't Erza say she'd tell us where she is? And who she is? "

"Yeah we only know that she's a she."

"Hey, uh, Erza." Daniel walked over the redhead as she sat down at an empty table. "Is now a good time to see who I'm suppose to be 'protecting'?" It sounded strange as he said it. Protecting someone? He had trouble protecting himself ever since he'd left the monastery. Erza smiled and replied,

"Of course. She's the brunette sitting over there." She gestured with her arm towards the bar.

Daniel followed her hand's direction and saw her. He had finally found her after months of travel. His eyes bright with urgency, he slowly made his way towards the bar.

He silently took a seat next to her. She paid no attention to him, as she was preoccupied with finishing a tall mug of beer in front of her while the white haired barmaid that had stamped the insignia on him gave him a drink. He struggled to come up with something to say. After an awkward minute of staring and waiting for her to finish drinking, Daniel managed to speak.

"Hello." Neither of them made eye contact.

"Hey newbie." She looked up at him after a pause that rivaled perpetuity. She turned her head towards Mirajane and ordered another drink.

Newbie? Daniel felt the pain in his leg swell up again.

"Come one already!" he could feel Yinara urging him.

He swallowed hard. He felt as if he was talking with a blade at his throat as he had done the night before.

"I'm Daniel, what's your name?" He felt like a child.

"Cana." She quickly replied in time to chug another mug.

"Well, uh, Cana, I'm sure you heard what Erza said earlier about me being a friend of Gildarts and, uh, the truth is I've actually come here to help you." His last words were drawn out as he watched her finish her drink. Heavy drinker, noted. Cana put down the mug with a loud thud and looked at him suspiciously. Their eyes had finally met. Her eyes were a dark, beautiful brown with a tinge of violet. He didn't notice how long he'd been staring.

"What do you mean by 'help'?"

"I would be your, uh, traveling companion."

"Traveling companion? You mean like a bodyguard?" Her voice began to rise.

"In a way, yes." The pain in his leg worsened.

"And you're a friend of Gildarts?"

"Kind of."

Cana was confused as she peered into lush green eyes tinted with gold. A boy with holes and tears in his clothes and dirt on his face claiming to be a friend of her father's? And why did he want to be her 'traveling companion'? Had he joined Fairy Tail simply because of her? Had her cards predicted this?

Cana could feel Mirajane intently watching the spectacle with mischievous eyes. This wasn't the place to talk.

"Tonight at seven I'm going to be at a bar in town. Meet me there and we'll talk."

"Which bar?"

"There aren't too many in Magnolia, I'm sure you'll find it easily. For now, let's just drink."

"Alright."

Several yards away, Mirajane had been cleaning the same cup for the past 10 minutes. Cana isn't coming to the party? And neither is Daniel?

* * *

Seven had come and gone, and Cana saw no sign of her new 'traveling companion'. Alone, she stared into the depths of an empty tankard as people around her mingled and laughed. Maybe she should have told him the name of the bar. Maybe she should have gone to the guild's party instead. She promptly regretted that last thought.

"Bacchus." Her voice was grating. At the guild's last party, he had shown up with her old bikini top as a 'thank you gift for not telling Gildarts I took it'. Someone had apparently let slip to him that Gildarts was very close to Cana, but Bacchus was too inebriated to put two and two together. Cana's guildmates seemed to have a great time guessing how Bacchus obtained the piece in the first place, even though some of them knew. Cana, however, was too stubborn at the time to admit she lost a drinking contest to some sleaze. She didn't need to deal with other peoples' judgement.

Cana gripped the tankard as she remembered watching Macao's and Wakaba's laughing faces. Ever since her returned from Tenroujima they no longer drank with her and they barely spoke to her. Cana decided to order one more refill before leaving. If the newbie didn't want to have his chance to explain himself, so be it. Alcohol seems to be the only one who's there for her when she needs it.

As she called out to the bartender for what must have been the twentieth time that night, she felt a cool breeze rush in and turned her head to him standing in the doorway. The bar was small, his arrival did not go unnoticed. The other patrons silently watched him walk towards the lone girl at the counter. He sat down next to her for the second time that day.

"Took you long enough." she muttered.

"Why couldn't we talk at the guild?" He spoke with a heavy gravitas.

"Because this is a personal matter, newbie. You only joined because of me, right?" He answered with a silent nod.

"Then it's a personal matter." She chugged the beer the bartender had just given her and exhaled loudly. "Why would I even need a bodyguard? Mavis knows I can take care of myself."

"Who?"

"Nevermind. Just forget this whole bodyguard business and have a drink. I'd rather have a drinking buddy then some chaperone. Even if they're dressed like a homeless person."

Daniel hadn't expected her to react like this. Gildarts told him to be there for her, but Daniel never thought it would be like this. There was nothing he could do except abide by her wishes.

"If you say so. But on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Don't call me newbie."

She flashed a smile as she ordered him a beer for an unspoken toast.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's all for this chapter. Hopefully this chapter served to (somewhat) clarify the direction this story will be taking. Drop a review and stick around cause there's a lot more to come! -introverse**


End file.
